theskytidesfandomcom-20200213-history
Roxas Orior
Roxas is one of two navigators on the Winding Way. He is friendly, but generally prefers to be alone. He spends most of his time in the Winding Way's brig, not for insubordination, but because it's the quietest place on the ship. Personality In general, Roxas is a quiet and serious boy, especially when it comes to his work. But when he's with friends, he tends to loosen up more and be more talkitive and outgoing. While Roxas likes people on the whole, he prefers to have a small group of people he can call his closest of friends, but this does not mean he is unfriendly - he tends to get a little shy in large crowds. Growing up, he was an only child and had a small group of friends, so he is still getting used to living on a ship with a crew. Once he gets over that, he will be less timid. Despite this certain flaw, Roxas still has that natural curiosity associated with children and sometimes gets into trouble because of it. When with friends, there is nothing Roxas likes more than just hanging out. While going out and exploring is fun, he's also perfectly content with sitting around and doing nothing, as long as he's with the people he likes and cares about. Because of his calm, rational nature, Roxas tends to play peacekeeper with his friends, and because of this, has the ability to quickly assess and take control of stressful situations. Despite this, Roxas does not like to be the center of attention, but rather let someone else lead and offer his input when necessary. This particular quality, partially inherited from his father, makes Roxas a good navigator. Roxas has a strong sense of justice and always tries to do the right thing, often casting off his own insecurities in order to stand up for someone he believes is being wronged. He also has somewhat of a sweet tooth and tends to spend a fair chunk of his spare change on candies or ice cream. History Roxas was born and raised in the Badlands town of Garrettstown. His father was a navigator for a trade ship that went all around Reial to pick up goods to sell in the markets. Because his father was gone almost constantly, Roxas was mostly raised by his mother and grandparents. However, he did have a very strong bond with his father. The few times that his father was home, they wasted none of their precious time together. Roxas was interested in airships and his father taught him how to read maps and chart courses at an early age. While his father was away, Roxas would pass the time improving what skills he had and spending time with his small group of friends. These friends are very important to Roxas, as Roxas had no siblings and they pretty much grew up together. Their parents were all friends and thus their children also formed strong bonds. Overall, life was very good for Roxas, even with the issue of his father being constantly away for most of his life. However, that good life was shattered. The ship Roxas' father was on was one of the ships hit by the Lunasa Day bombings. It was in port in Solare, picking up a shipment of goods to bring back to Garrettstown. Roxas' father was caught in one of the blasts, caught completely unaware. He died while in the hospital. When the news of his father's death reached him, Roxas was devastated. Friends and family tried to comfort him to no avail, and they eventually stopped trying after a few weeks. Roxas became more withdrawn and reserved, and eventually sought more company with his friends to try to get his mind off the grief. A few more weeks later, Roxas decided he was going to be a navigator, partially to honor his father's memory, and partially to help cope with his loss. The problem was, Roxas wasn't sure what ship to go to. He eventually settled on the Winding Way because he heard of how close the crew was. He hoped to become part of that closeness. Relationships Sora Visitae Roxas is almost constantly amazed at how Sora managed to get hired as a navigator despite having little to no skill at doing actual navigating. While Roxas treats Sora harshly or seem to even outright hate him, the truth is that Roxas actually is fond of Sora. Sora was his first friend on the Winding Way, and Roxas will never forget that. Sora is the only person who knows about what happened to Roxas' father. Monkey D. Luffy A buddy of Sora's, Roxas can see how well the two of them can get along. However, Roxas himself finds him running very short on patience when he's within their vicinity. Luffy once found Roxas' diary and read it over the network. Riku Tenebrae Sora's childhood friend, Roxas knows that Riku is Sora's closest link to their doomed island home. Although Sora and Riku are close, Roxas hardly knows Riku at all. What little relationship they do have seems slightly antagonistic. Daisukenojo "Beat" Bito Roxas' airboarding buddy. While he thinks Beat isn't all that bright, Roxas respects and admires the other boy's skills. Axel Harkin A pirate Roxas met over the network, Axel and Roxas banter whenever they speak, and have yet to meet in person. Logs All logs Roxas has been in can be found here Quotes/Trivia Quotes "No." -What Roxas says most to Sora "My co-navigator needs to be beaten." -A thought Roxas has daily Trivia Roxas' favorite flavor of ice cream is sea salt. It's supposedly both salty and sweet at the same time. Roxas has a weakness for sweets, but refused to touch anything on Candy Mountain, saying it was unsanitary. Roxas fervently denies being gay. Everyone knows that's not true. The hair is not natural. It must be styled, and it takes quite a while to style it every day. Window shopping is an activity Roxas enjoys. Roxas is very obsessive-compulsive about the navigation room. It leads to many conflicts with Sora. Possibly because no one else uses it for anything other than storage, Roxas tends to think that he owns the Winding Way's brig. He becomes very annoyed on the rare occasions it actually is used for its intended purpose. Roxas' birthday is September 19th. Roxas has a diary that he writes in very often. He guards it extremely zealously. Normally a sensible person, Roxas tends to throw restraint to the wind when it comes to airboarding. Although he is not a fighter by any stretch of the imagination, Roxas has a passing interest in learning magic. Rumor Mill PUBLIC KNOWLEDGE: Nothing, really SPECIAL KNOWLEDGE: The son of a navigator for a merchant ship. Roxas learned everything he knew about navigating from his father, who was killed during the Lunasa Day bombings. To honor his memory, Roxas joined the Winding Way. POP CULTURE PHENOMENON?: No